


Loki’s Witchlings

by Nekoamamori



Series: Loki and the Witchling [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Direct sequel to Loki and the Witchling.  Sigyn and Loki’s story continues with the news that Sigyn is pregnant and without her powers for nine months.





	1. Chapter 1

Years after you and Loki got married and you were spending your time between Midgard helping the team and Asgard living in and occasionally ruling the realm. Loki was being groomed to be named official heir, though he continued to deny it.Even though you ruled Asgard on your own a couple months every year.He still thought Thor was going to be named heir, even though he never had to rule Asgard like you and Loki did.You let your husband have his delusions.They made him happy.

*

“Sig?” Loki asked groggily, his arm tightening around you as you tried to get out of the bed you shared on Midgard.It had been a long night, he’d gotten back late from a mission he’d been on.You’d stayed behind since you were without your powers and promised Loki not to leave the nice safe tower.He’d trusted you here with Stark’s protections and the repulser watch you took to wearing when you were without your powers.

But that was neither here nor there.

“Go back to sleep, love.I’ll be home soon,” you told him, pressing a kiss to his forehead and stroking his hair to soothe him back to sleep.

Your words had the opposite effect as his eyes snapped open and his grip tightened around you.“Sig, it’s four in the morning, where could you possibly need to go out of the tower at four in the morning?” He asked, still tired, but paying attention now.He knew you well enough to know you didn’t go wandering around the city at 4am for no good reason. 

“The drug store,” you said a little sheepishly.There was an item there that you desperately needed.

Loki gave you a look and pulled you back against his side to go back to sleep. “The drug store will still be open at a reasonable hour of the morning, witchling,” he told you quite logically, if sleepily.You didn’t blame him for wanting to go back to bed, but your task was urgent. You huffed and pushed your way out of Loki’s arms.He woke properly at that, knowing for sure now that something was wrong.“Darling?What is it?What do you need from the store that can’t wait until morning?” He asked, sitting up in the bed and giving you his proper attention. He knew something was wrong.You wouldn’t be so insistent to leave the tower at 4am otherwise. 

You looked up into his eyes so you could watch his reaction to your words and your phrased your response carefully.He would know what you meant without you having to spell it out for him.You weren’t sure how he would take the news, even the possibility, and he was so good at hiding his feelings.You had to watch him carefully.

Your voice was soft and small and scared when you finally spoke.

“It’s been four days and my powers haven’t returned,”

You hadn’t been trying.But the facts remained.You hadn’t bled this month and you were still without your powers.All indications were that you were pregnant. Or something else was wrong. 

Loki looked shocked for a moment, his surprise clearly written on his face for you to see.He hadn’t been expecting this any more than you had.You also realized exactly how comfortable he was with you that he let down his guard this much.He was usually so reserved about letting people see his emotions.Though you were usually the exception. 

Loki’s expression changed from shock to excitement and joy.He knew what it meant when a witch’s powers didn’t come back after three days.His mother was the strongest healer in the realm and his wife the second strongest.He knew enough healing craft of his own to know what it meant.Hel, he still made the best healing tea for moontime discomfort that you’d ever had. And you’d tried the one from the professional

Loki knew what it meant and he lit up in absolute delight.“Really?” He asked excitedly.

You nodded.“Yes, ergo the need to go to the drug store, since your mother isn’t here to confirm and this isn’t your magical specialty,” you reminded him.He nearly jumped from the bed and you laughed as you followed him out of bed and after he summoned clothes for the pair of you, down the street to the drug store.

*

Three minutes was supposedly no time at all.

You found out it was an eternity.

Peeing on the stick was supposed to be the hard part, but _no~_ sitting on the cold bathroom floor with your hand in Loki’s for three minutes while you both fought to leave the stick alone and not pace was the _real_ hard part.

Why was three minutes _so_ long????

Loki wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head.“Don’t fret, darling.No matter the answer, everything will be alright,” he reassured you gently.You couldn’t help but love him more in moments like this.He always knew what to say and do to make you feel better. 

Even when you were both sitting together on the cold tiled floor of your bathroom waiting the the eternity that was three minutes to end. 

Seriously, how did three minutes take so long?

“It’ll be alright, witchling,” Loki promised you again when he caught you freaking out and staring at the countdown on your phone again. 

“But-” Loki’s fingers were under your chin before you could fret anymore, tilting your head up so you had to face him, to look at him. He leaned down and kissed you, his fingers moving, cupping your cheek, then wrapping around behind your head and twining in your hair, holding you in the kiss as he kissed you deeply and well.His lips were soft on yours and as always, he tasted of mint and a crisp winter’s day.

He distracted you with a very thorough kiss until the alarm on your phone chimed.

He broke the kiss, and even though you’d been married for years, his kisses still had the effect of dazing you and making your heart flutter.You gave him a happy dazed smile and you saw his proud smile in return.He loved the effect he had on you.

Your phone dinged again to remind you of the three minute timer.You jumped to your feet to check the test results.And you found you couldn’t.Loki gracefully got to his feet next to you and saw your hand hovering above the test, unable to turn it over.His hand went around yours as he stood behind you.“Together, darling.Just like everything else,” he reassured you, his voice gentle and soothing.You nodded and together you flipped over the test to read the results.

You couldn’t comprehend the word on the stick for a long moment. 

It didn’t make sense.

But the single word there finally got through your shocked brain.

Pregnant

You were pregnant.

You turned to Loki and saw the same shock in his eyes, before it turned to joy.His arms wrapped around you and he kissed you deeply. 

“I’m going to be a father,” he told you brightly, so full of excitement and joy, hugging you to him before he pressed a kiss to your hair. 

With Loki this happy, surely the pregnancy and thought of being a mother couldn’t be that scary.

You let Loki’s joy infect you.  Of course you were excited for the child. That didn’t mean you weren’t nervous at the prospect. 

Like everything else, you’d face it together.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Loki broke your hug and left your bathroom.You lasted all of five seconds before you were back in Loki’s arms and he was swinging you in a circle.He was all happy giddy excitement and held you to him, kissing you deeply.You purred and your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers running through his hair, which made him melt in pleasure, as it always did.Just as he loved the effect he could have on you, you love the effect your touch and kisses had on him. 

Even after years of marriage, some things hadn’t changed. 

Loki finally set you back on your feet and broke the kiss so you could both breathe.He grinned giddily down at you.“I’m going to be a father,” he repeated.

You stood up on your toes and kissed him. “The best father ever,” you agreed.

You saw the moment of doubt in his eyes.He hadn’t had the most supportive father growing up. In fact, Odin had been a pretty shitty father, though you’d never tell him that to his face.He’d hidden that Loki was adopted and not only adopted, but not even Asgardian.He’d hidden that Loki was a frost giant from him.Then he had the audacity to tell Loki and Thor all of their lives that the frost giants were horrible monsters. 

And he wondered why Loki had a psychotic break and went into a depression spiral when he found out.Especially when Odin fell to the Odinsleep immediately afterwards and Thor had been banished.

It wasn’t a good situation.

And you saw all those thoughts cross Loki’s face as the realization that he really _was_ going to be a father crossed his face.He didn’t want to be as terrible of a father to your child as Odin had been to him. You reached up and cupped his cheek.He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch with a soft, fond, smile and you couldn’t help smiling in return at his automatic leaning into your touch, his automatic relaxation at the simple gesture.“Loki, you will be an excellent father.You care for this child before they’re even born.I know you. I know how excited you are.You won’t make the mistakes Odin did.We’ll tell them from day one that they’re half Jotun.We’ll accept and love them no matter what,” you told him.“And we’ll do this together,” you added.In everything, as always, you were in it together.

Loki looked reassured and sighed in relief.“You’re right, witchling,” he said softly and kissed your forehead. 

You could still feel his anxiety so you added.“Loki, if you don’t trust yourself, then trust in me.I won’t let you do anything to our child like what Odin did to you. Not that you would.I know you and I know you’ll love and care for this child no matter what, but if it makes you feel better, I will give you my word that I won’t let you do anything like what Odin did to you,”

He sighed relaxed and you felt the tension leave his body.He pressed another kiss to your forehead. “Thank you,” he said softly, reassured by your blind faith in him.You knew Loki and you knew he would care for this child.He would love them with every fiber of his being and would go to the ends of the nine realms to protect you both.

“We should probably tell the others,” you reminded him.Your found family of the Avengers would want to know the news.

Loki chuckled.“Darling, it’s five in the morning.How about we go back to sleep for a couple of hours and tell them at a reasonable time of the day?” he suggested warmly. He was being protective already, though you weren’t sure if it was for you or for your friends. 

You laughed and grinned up at him.“I can live with that,” you agreed. He kissed you lightly and got you tucked back into bed, curled safely in his arms. 

His hand went to your stomach, as if he could feel the child there already.There was a soft smile on his face as he drifted back off to sleep, content with you and his unborn child safe in his arms.

*

After a couple of hours your alarm went off at a reasonable time of the morning and you managed to extricate yourself from Loki’s arms.Though you woke him when you did. You smiled at him and kissed him softly.He groaned and tried to pull you back onto the bed and into his arms and cuddles.Loki was _not_ a morning person.At all. He tended to be stabby and homicidal in the mornings.Until he’d stabbed Thor for the day or gotten breakfast and tea in him. With how hard that last mission had been, you weren’t surprised he was hard to wake this morning.

You chuckled and kissed him.“C’mon Lo, we need to tell Thor and the others that I’m pregnant before they leave for the day,” you reminded him.It was important news to share, especially as you’d be without your powers for the next nine months.That was going to suck.So much. You’d had your powers for so long now that you couldn’t consider life without them.But the team needed to know that you’d be useless to them until after the child was born.They deserved it for taking you in, for allowing Loki to live here, for all of the events that had led up to you marrying your love and this child you were bearing now.

Loki cracked his eyes open and gave you a smile. “Alright, darling,” he replied and climbed out of bed.He summoned a fur-lined cloak for you and wrapped it around your shoulders as he kissed your temple. He was bound and determed to take care of you. He always was, and it made your heart flutter to this day every time he did such sweet romantic gestures, even something as small as making sure you were warm. 

The pair of you made your way down to the common room.Most of the team was gathering in the dining room for breakfast.They looked up at you when you came in, familiar faces of your friends and family.“Hey, kid.We need you for a mission,” Cap greeted you when you entered the room.

You hestiated at that, knowing you would be letting the team down. They relied on you and your magic and combat skills.They relied on you for your healing as you were the only natural healer on the team. 

You’d be letting them down for the next nine months.

You hesitated, but finally said.“Sorry, Cap.I can’t go on any missions.I don’t have my magic back,” you told him. He looked concerned.The entire team looked concerned.They all kept track of when you were without your powers and rallied around you to make sure you were safe when you were vulnerable.They also all knew that your powers should be back today.They knew something had to be wrong if they weren’t.

All of the except Thor.

Thor looked excited.

He knew.

Of course he knew.He was Asgardian too and knew what it meant when an Asgardian lady’s powers didn’t come back after the third day.

“Sig… are you… is everything ok?” Cap started to ask, not sure how to ask or what question he was trying to say.

You nodded in reply and Loki kissed the top of your head reassuingly.Even after all these years he tended to let you make announcements to the team.He was still a little shy and unsure around them, even though they’d forgive him for the attack on New York.They forgave him years ago. They’d accepted it was mind control and out of his control.Still, he let you make announcements to them or talk to them more often than not.

You steeled yourself.You had to tell them.It was important and affected your job with the team.

You finally just told them, spitting the words out so you wouldn’t lose your nerve.

“I won’t have my magic for the next nine months. I’ll have to be off duty.I’m sorry, Cap,” you told them, then to make sure your meaning was perfectly clear to even the least subtle among the team (AKA Tony) you added:

“I’m pregnant,”


	3. Chapter 3

The second the words had come out of your mouth, Thor was on his feet to congratulate you.He rushed over and pulled you into a crazy-warm hug and spun you around excitedly.You couldn’t help giggling at your silly brother-in-law.“Congratulations, little sister!” he bid you and spun you in another circle before he finally set you on your feet.In a rare display of sentiment, Loki let Thor hug him and clap him on the back.Their hug was brief, but it was still growth on Loki’s part to allow it from his brother.Sif came over next and hugged you too.She and Thor had gotten married a year ago and lived in the tower with you when Thor was on Midgard.

Soon the entire team had surrounded you and were congraulting you. 

“You’re really without your powers for nine months?” Cap asked, sounding concerned.The team was used to you and Loki being in Asgard for a month or two at a time.Even while you were in Asgard, you could be called back for emergency healings.Loki always left one of the ravens with the team so you could be contacted quickly.Cap, and the rest of the team you realized, didn’t quite know how to deal with the fact that they weren’t going to have you as healer for the next nine months.They were so used to relying on you and your healing skills.

You looked to Loki, he still knew more about magic than you did, though you were also a Master Magician of Asgard.He’d been studying for a thousand years longer than you had.And this was admittedly not something you had looked into.You and Loki hadn’t exactly been _trying_ for a child.Of course you were beyond delighted that you were pregnant, but you hadn’t really been actively trying.Besides, it was _notoriously_ difficult for Asgardians to get pregnant.You thought you would have to try for a century for it to happen.It should have taken at least a century.It was a miracle that it hadn’t.

Loki inclined his head and spoke to you instead of addressing the team as a whole.“In a few weeks, you should get some low level magic back, enough to speak with me telepathically and the clothes changing spell.Absolute basics.Anything stronger would be deadly to the baby,” he explained.You nodded and would gladly forgo having your magic for the duration to not have the baby in danger.

Ok, maybe not gladly, but you at least understood why.

It was going to be hard, though.You’d had your powers as long as you could remember, and besides losing them once a month, you were never without them.It would be hard to go nine months without that power at your disposal.

Loki pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head.“It’ll be alright, witchling.The team will survive without you until our child is born.Barton shall just have to be more careful to avoid getting shot,” he teased.

“Hey!” Clint protested, glaring indignanty at Loki, who chuckled.

You wrapped your arms around Loki and relaxed in his caring embrace.His chest moved under your head as he chuckled.“You should go pack, witchling.We need to return to Asgard now,”

“Why?You guys aren’t scheduled to go back yet,” Stark protested.It wasn’t really that he cared if Loki was around.The two were cordial at best, but he, like the rest of the team adored you. 

“I am not trusting my lady’s, or child’s safety to Midgardian doctors,” Loki sneered the last, telling everyone in the room quite clearly what he thought of the skills of Midgardian doctors. 

Wanda looked at him with big, nearly heartbroken, eyes.“You’re going home for nine months?” she asked.She and Loki had adopted each other as siblings since she’d joined the team.He’d helped her improve her control over her powers and expand on what abilities she had.She’d grown in leaps and bounds over the years you’d known her and she absolutely adored Loki. 

Loki nodded.“I’m sorry, little sister, but we must.It’s much better for my wife and my child to be on Asgard during the pregnancy,” Loki would never risk your safety and you had a feeling he’d risk his child’s safety even less.You could at least defend yourself.Your child could not.“You’re welcome to come visit anytime,” he reminded her.You’d gotten Loki and Thor to get Odin to loosen the rules about mortals in his realm.He allowed Wanda to visit whenever she wished.Most of the team was, but especially Wanda and Bucky. Bucky and Loki had become strangely good friends.No one quite understood how that happened, but it was good for both of them.You’d healed Bucky’s mind entirely from the shit Hydra had done to it. It had taken awhile, but the results had been definitely worth it.

“Can’t you travel back and forth?” Wanda asked, not quite appeased.

Loki shook his head and held his arm away from his body so she could hug him too.Loki had gotten used to hugs, from certain people anyway, in the years that you’d known him.She rushed into his arms and he wrapped his arm around her, a reassuring and strong presence.Vision watched on, but he wasn’t threatened by Loki.Neither he nor Wanda had feelings for the others besides in a purely sibling capacity. “It won’t be for forever, little sister,” he promised her, pressing a reassuring kiss to the top of her head.“Just until the child is born.Traveling by bifrost is usually perfectly safe, but there is so much magical energy that powers it, that it is very dangerous for the unborn child. It’s along the same lines as to why Sig is without her powers.It would be too much for the baby,” he explained.He was always gentle and careful in his explanation of magical concepts to Wanda.He adored her just as much as she adored him. “I will shield her for this trip so it’ll be safe, but any further along in the pregnancy would be a risk to them both,”

Wanda nodded.“Alright, Loki,” she finally said and stepped out of his arms.“Be careful and keep in touch,” she demanded with a spark in her eyes.

He chuckled.“We will,” he promised.“And you are always welcome to visit.”He reminded her again.You kissed Loki’s cheek and headed upstairs to pack while he said goodbye to his friends.You didn’t have much to pack, your Asgardian wardrobe was in your suite on Asgard, but there were things you liked to have with you, especially your phone that was spelled to work across the realms.That took _quite_ a lot of work and a lot of trans-realm tech work with Stark.He’d been just as excited as you were when you got it to work. You also had a tiny arc reactor to charge it and a couple other small pieces of tech.A few pieces of Midgardian clothes so you’d have something comfortable to wear in private, a teddy bear dressed in your husband’s armor, and a few books you couldn’t live nine months without.

Mostly books.

You couldn’t access your dimenional pocket for a few weeks, so you had to bring books with you to entertain you.You doubted you’d have much to do in Asgard either.Usually while you were there, you sat on the throne with Loki, or more often took over the healing wing for his mother.Without your powers you didn’t think you’d be taking over the healing wing anytime soon. 

You couldn’t stand being bored out of your skull for the next nine months.

You started to carry your bag downstairs, but it disappeared in a shimmer of green light from your grip.You sighed at your overprotective husband.“Thanks, love,” you commented and headed downstairs. 

You, Loki, Thor, and Sif all said your goodbyes to the team and after another round of congratulations, headed out to the bifrost circle next to the tower.Loki placed a green skin-tight shield around you to protect your child from the bifrost’s magic and held you close to his side.He nodded to Thor, who lifted Mjolnir and called to Heimdall for a lift home. 

The rainbow bridge opened around you and you found yourself flying back to Asgard.

Back to your second home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sig, did you have to pack such a heavy bag?” Thor whined as you were stepping out of the bifrost.You laughed in reply, wrapped securely in Loki’s arms. Loki had convinced Thor to carry your bag since he had to protect you on the bifrost.You still weren’t sure how that had worked.But it had, so you and Loki were unburdened by all of the books you’d packed.There were just certain series you couldn’t live nine months without rereading. 

Heimdall nodded to your party as you walked up to him. “Welcome home, your highnesses,” he greeted you all.It still caught you off-guard nearly every time you came home that he addressed you as such.It wasn’t that long ago that you were a foster-kid passed unwanted from home to home until you’d landed with the Avengers.

Ok, landed wasn’t quite right.Thor had found out you were hit by your foster father and flew you straight to the tower without so much as a by your leave. You’d been fostered by the team since and joined when you were of age.At the time you just thought you were a magical healer.After you met Loki, he taught you to use your magic, which was Asgardian. You were also Loki’s long-lost betrothed.It had been quite a lot of realizations that year.

Now, you were married, and a princess of Asgard. 

And sometimes temporary queen.

It was a huge transition to say the least.

And Loki still believed that he wasn’t in the running for official heir to the throne.Poor delusional god.

You all nodded to Heimdall and thanked him and made your way to the waiting horses.Loki removed his extra shielding from you as you walked.You’d gotten quite proficient at riding since you started making trips to Asgard.You rushed over to your little mare and greeted her happily, cooing over her as you always did. 

Loki lifted you by the waist.You squeaked in surprise. You’d expected a hug from him.You were used to his near constant need for affection and physical contact, so you’d been expecting a hug, or a touch of some variety.You weren’t expecting to be lifted off your feet.Loki handed you up into the saddle.You huffed. “Loki, I’m perfectly capable of mounting my horse,” you told him as you settled your seat more comfortably.“I’m not an invalid just because I’m pregnant,” you added firmly.You weren’t going to let his overprotective ass treat you like glass just because you were pregnant.

Loki gave you a warm smile and swung up into his own horse’s saddle.“I know, you are not, witchling,” he told you kindly and you heard the love and care in his voice.“That does not mean I do not wish to protect you, or help you in any way I can,” he reminded you. You saw that he respected your strength, but was also showing you that you weren’t going to go through this alone.He would be more overprotective than usual, you knew.You were without your powers for nine months.Loki would be more protective, Hel, he would probably send guards with you everywhere you went that he couldn’t go. 

Hopefully your guard was Sif and not one of the warriors three. Thor’s friends were morons and you didn’t want to deal with them.His wife, however, was your friend and you quite enjoyed her company.

You rode leisurely to the palace, chatting with Thor, Sif, and Loki as you rode.There was no emergency bringing you home today, so you didn’t have to rush.And you had a feeling Loki would throw a fit if you rode too hard without reason.He was trying to be reasonable and not smother you, but you saw the effort it took him.He wouldn’t be reassured until Mama Frigga looked you over for herself. 

You knew your Loki well.

And the second you had dismounted, he was trying to drag you straight to the healing wing to visit Mama Frigga.Thor grabbed his arm to stop him.“Brother, we must present ourselves to Father first,” he reminded Loki before he could get distracted wanting to see his mother. 

Loki huffed an exasperated sigh and nodded. “Very well,” he grumbled.He got the slightly-glazed look in his eyes he always did when he was talking to someone telepathically.Your group’s clothes all shimmered to court clothes.“Mother will be in the throne room as well,” Loki warned you all.You nodded and reached up to make sure your tiara was on straight as you took Loki’s arm to walk to the throne room with him and your in-laws. 

Thor took the lead when the double-doors to the throne room opened. He had Sif on his arm and the pair looked regal as always when Thor strutted toward the throne.You and Loki followed behind them.You looked just as regal, though you stood quiet and reserved, while Thor wore his emotions on his sleeve.Odin and Frigga were both sitting on the throne watching your approach.The court was gathered as well for whatever court proceeding your group was interrupting. 

You stopped side-by-side in front of the throne and all bowed and curtsied to Odin and Frigga.“Father, we have returned home with news,” Thor explained from his bow, hand in a fist over his heart. 

“Rise my children, and welcome home,” Odin bid you warmly.You all rose and looked up at him. “What news have your brought us?” he asked.You could see Frigga’s curious look as well.There wasn’t much that brought you home unannounced. 

Thor looked at you and Loki expectantly.You let Loki take the lead here.You realized he had called Frigga here so he could make the announcement once.He would’ve had to tell Odin before he told his mother otherwise.Loki stood straighter and beamed with pride.You couldn’t help smiling as well as his arm wrapped around your shoulders. 

Loki spoke his words to Odin, but his eyes were on Frigga, on his beloved mother:

“Allfather, our news is that my wife is with child,”


	5. Chapter 5

There was a pause from the gathered court and even Odin looked shocked by the news.You waited with baited breath for the reactions, staring up the stairs to where Odin and Frigga were at the golden throne, the court was spread out behind you on either side of the aisle.You tried to ignore them while you waited for Loki’s parents’ reactions.Those were the important ones.

You and Loki had been married far less than the usual century before you were with child. Hell, it hadn’t even been a decade.It usually took Asgardians a lot longer to procreate.There was a reason there wern’t many children in Asgard. The long-lived race usually waited a lot longer before having children. It was generally really hard for the Asgardians to conceive.You would know, since you were the second best healer in the realm.

You were only the second best because you wouldn’t challenge Frigga to determine which of you were truly the best healer in the realm.She could have the title.She was the queen after all.

Maybe Jotuns didn’t have the same conception problem as Asgardians did.You’d have to ask Loki later.Though he probably didn’t know any better than you did.He hated his heritage.He always had.He’d been raised to hate the Jotuns, even though he was one.That was entirely Odin’s doing and neither of you had quite forgiven Odin for that section of bad parenting. 

Frigga was shocked for a moment as well, but she snapped out of it first and ran down the stairs to hug you both around your necks.Thor and Sif stepped back out of the way. They didn’t want to get trampled. Wise decision on their parts. “Congratulations, my darlings,” she told you brightly as you both hugged her back and the court cheered and applauded. She was so excited at the prospect of a grandchild.You’d expected nothing less from her and you knew Loki was pleased beyond belief that his mother was glad for him. There was no escaping Frigga’s warmth and caring.Not that you’d want to.Frigga was the embodiment of warmth and kindness and she could make anyone smile. 

Including Odin.

Somehow.

You didn’t think there was anything besides his wife in the nine realms that could make Odin smile, but as you were hugging Frigga, Odin came down from the throne to you.Frigga stepped back and you saw Loki stiffen slightly.He and Odin had never seen eye to eye and he was afraid that Odin would be upset now that you were pregnant. The child would be half-jotun and you weren’t sure Odin could love and appreciate a half-jotun grandchild when he couldn’t accept the jotun child he had adopted. 

Loki couldn’t imagine a reality in which Odin was proud of him and your heart broke for your Loki with that knowledge. You felt Loki’s fear and touched his hand.Your fingers barely brushed the back of his cold hand, but it was enough.He gave you a tiny smile and you saw and felt him relax.You were with him and that’s all that really mattered to him.He had never put much faith in what Odin had thought of him, his mother yes, Thor occasionally, but Odin had never approved of him. 

It would still hurt him if Odin didn’t care now.

You prayed that Odin would be civil about the fact that his grandchild would be half-jotun.For Loki’s sake.You could care less what Odin thought of you.But Loki cared deeply what his adopted father thought and after all these centuries, after everything they’d been through, after all the lies and Odin’s horrible parenting, Loki still wanted his father’s approval.

The entire royal family watched and waited for Odin’s reaction with baited breath.Would he actually be happy for his son?Or was this another moment he would ruin with his awful parenting?Frigga would kick his ass if he didn’t react properly.Thor would as much as he could.But even if they did, it wouldn’t fix the damage it would do to Loki if Odin broke his heart now.

Especially with Loki was being groomed for the throne. 

Odin came over to the pair of you and actually gave Loki a smile.A real, true, smile. You actually saw his eyes light up with it.Odin was truly happy at the prospect of a grandchild.He wasn’t faking.You and Loki would have both been able to see the lie if he was trying to hide his real emotions.Loki was the god of lies after all, and you spent too much time with Loki, some of his abilities had rubbed off on you. “Congratulations, my son,” Odin told Loki with actual warmth to his tone and you felt the sigh of relief from Loki, Frigga, and Thor. 

Odin hadn’t broken Loki’s heart. 

And actually seemed proud of his younger son.


	6. Chapter 6

Odin looked like he had more to say, especially since it was clear that you would be spending the next nine months in Asgard, but Frigga shook her head.She had other plans and when her arm linked with yours, it was clear those plans involved you. 

She gave Odin a warm smile.“Before you go planning your son’s life for the next nine months while he and his wife are remaining in Asgard, I need to examine his wife and child.And your son should be there for that,” Frigga told her husband. Her tone, as always, was gentle, but her meaning was clear.She was taking you to the healing wing with her and Loki was coming too.Whether Odin liked it or not.So it was best if he just agreed.

He seemed to understand that as well and nodded.He kissed Frigga on the cheek.“As you wish,” he told her warmly, with a gentleness and caring that was strange and never seen by anyone.It was even strange for Thor and Loki to see their father so gentle, though Frigga didn’t seem surprised. She just tilted her head as he leaned in to kiss her. “Do send my son to me when you are finished with him.There are things we and Thor must discuss,” he bid his wife.

“I will, husband,” she replied warmly and linked her other arm with Loki’s so the three of you could head to the healing wing.You weren’t getting out of her examination.

You’d expected no less, of course, especially since Loki had wanted to drag you to her the second you’d arrived in Asgard.Now Loki was getting his wish and his mother was the one dragging you to the healing wing to be examined, so he didn’t have to be the bad guy.You didn’t mind being in the healing wing when you were healing other.Being in there because _you_ needed healing wasn’t something you at all enjoyed.No one did, but healers were worse about it that any others.

And despite all of your other skills, you were a healer first and foremost, by inclination and by magic.

“I’m so happy for you, my darlings,” Frigga told you both as you walked.You knew she was speaking to you both, but her eyes were for her favorite son.You didn’t blame her for it, or fault Loki the attention and praise. His adored his mother more than anyone else in the nine realms, besides you of course. 

“Thank you, mother,” Loki told her warmly and pressed a kiss to her temple.He was a lot more openly affectionate now than he had been when you met him all those years ago.“Though I am surprised you are not disappointed we did not wait longer…” it was rare for young couples to have children so soon after being married.It usually took centuries.

Frigga gave him a look.“Children are never something to be disappointed in.Just because it usually takes couples longer to conceive than it to you and your wife doesn’t mean I am in any way disappointed.Nor should you be.Children are a gift,” she told her son firmly.

He chuckled.“Yes, Mother,” he agreed obediently.He was happy for the news, you knew that perfectly well.He was still concerned what his family would think.He was afraid they would think you were rushing into things.It wasn’t like you’d been _trying_ but you hadn’t done anything to prevent it either.You were open to the idea of children.You just hadn’t thought it would happen so quickly.

You made your way to the healing wing with Frigga, while she caught you and Loki up on court politics and the goings on of the realms since the last time you’d been to Asgard.Things were going pretty peacefully right now, so it was mostly stories about Fandral failing at romancing court ladies.Which were typical.Except he’d apparently flirted with one of Sif’s proteges and since she cared for women instead of men and it was well known among the court, she took offense at the insistent flirting and beat him up.During dinner one evening.Fandral had scarcely come out of hiding since.

When you got to the healing wing, Frigga led you to one of the private rooms to scan you with the soul-forge scanner.You laid on the bed while she did.She wanted to thoroughly check you and the baby for any sign of issues.She would also be the one confirming the pregnancy.In Asgard, it wasn’t deemed official until it was confirmed by a healer. 

You and Loki both waited nervously while she performed her exam.You could read the soul-forge just as well as she could, but it was a lot more difficult when you were lying on the bed. 

Healers really weren’t good patients.

“I have some excellent news for you my darlings-” Frigga started.

“The child? It’s well?” Loki demanded, his nerves evident in his tone.He was overprotective and there was nothing he could do to help if there was something wrong with the babe. You knew it ate at him.

Frigga smiled at him warmly. “Your wife is indeed pregnant,” she confirmed as was her duty.She grinned when she added.“Your children are well.Perfectly healthy,”

You and Loki both stared at her in shock and awe. 

“Children?” Loki finally asked.

Frigga nodded.“Twins,” she confirmed.

Twins.

You were having twins.


	7. Chapter 7

“Twins?!?” Loki asked, shocked and confused as you sat up in the bed.Loki was looking paler than usual at the news.You thought he might faint.He’d never imagined being a father, at least not for centuries yet.Now?Now he was going to have two children. 

“Yes, darling, twins,” Frigga replied patiently, amused by Loki’s shock and surprise.“You two _are_ remaining on Asgard for the duration?” she asked, but her words were more a demand than a request.You were staying on Asgard, whether you wanted to or not. 

You both nodded.“Yes, Mother.We will be remaining on Asgard.I believe Thor and Sif are planning on remaining as well,” Loki told her.Frigga nodded, accepting that her son was behaving and doing the right thing.

You were still stuck on the thought of twins and couldn’t help laughing.“Looks like the Midgardians got _something_ right,” you teased Loki.He looked over at you, confused, since your words hadn’t quite broken through his shock over not just one, but two children in your future. 

“And what did the Midgardians say, darling?” Loki asked you, curious more than anything.Even shocked, he paid special attention to you and to your words and feelings.You were amused, so it couldn’t be too bad.Frigga looked interested as well.

“In their tales, Loki and Sigyn have twin boys named Narvi and Vali,” you explained to them.Loki smirked and kissed your forehead.

“You are choosing those names regardless of the gender of the children, aren’t you, my love?” he asked.He knew you well.

“Damn straight,” you replied with a grin and leaned in to kiss him.He accepted the kiss eagerly, always willing to show you affection and even after all these years he still cherished every touch and show of affection from you.He always acted as if you would punish him with denying physical contact, which told you more about his childhood than his stories ever could.You knew Mama Frigga wouldn’t do that to him, but Odin?Odin had undoubtedly denied the child Loki, leaving the adult bruised and heartbroken.Loki was always afraid of losing your affection and treated you as the most cherished person he had ever met. And never took you for granted for a single moment. 

“I expected nothing less,” he told you warmly when the kiss broke.“We’re having twins,” he told you warmly, still not over his surprise. 

You giggled.“Yes, darling. Twins,”

You weren’t sure you were prepared to deal with one child, much less two.

Two children.Two infants.

At the same time.

It was an overwhelming prospect at best. 

You thanked the Norns that you lived in a palace with full staff half the time.You would have help.

But the children?

Twins?

Would they both feel loved, or like Thor and Loki, would one feel slighted their entire life?

You didn’t want either of your children to feel less loved than the other.

Wait. 

Two children.

Two half-jotun children. 

That thought seemed to have occurred to both of you at the same time.Loki turned to Frigga.“Mother, have you heard of Asgardians and Jotuns having children together before?” he asked her softly and you could hear the fear in his voice. You knew where his mind had gone: would you survive the pregnancy?

Frigga shook her head.“Our peoples were at war for centuries.Even after the treaty… well you know how your father conditioned our people to think of the Jotuns.Even if relations were better between our peoples, they would never consider meaningful relationships between the two,” Frigga’s words were diplomatic, but you knew the meaning behind them.The Asgardians and Jotuns hated each other.That was putting it lightly.Before you and Loki, no one from either culture would have even considered dating, marrying, or even having sex with someone from the other. “There have been no cases I know if in recorded history,” Frigga continued and you heard that she had figured out and shared your concern.

Jotuns were frost giants.

Their bodies ran colder than the Asgardians.Much colder. Even in Loki’s Aesir form he ran colder than you.In Jotun form it was worse.If he wasn’t careful, he could frostburn anyone and anything he touched in that form. 

“I will see what I can find out, darlings.We will figure this out and we will take every precaution,” Frigga tried to reassure you both.You weren’t sure you were reassured by that. 

“Jotuns run colder than Asgardians do,” you spoke up.Even after all these years, it was rare for you to speak up, especially if you weren’t agreeing with her.You could speak your mind in the mage’s council meetings, when you were running the healing wing, Hel, even from the throne of Asgard when Loki had gotten sick one day and you’d ruled in his stead.You still had trouble speaking up against Frigga and wouldn’t _dare_ to Odin.He would smite you where you stood.“Are the children going to be able to survive in my body?” you asked her, pressing the subject.

You dreaded the answer.

What if you and Loki could _never_ have children?

It wasn’t the end of the world, of course.

But it would be heartbreaking and terrible regardless.

Especially considering the twins you carried now. 

Frigga gave you a warm, reassuring smile.“Dear, between magic and science, we can find a balance that will not be too difficult on your or the children,” she reassured you, but you heard the hint of worry in her tone.She was sure it could be done, but wasn’t quite sure how to accomplish it. 

You weren’t even sure it could be done.

Not safely anyway.

How were you to cool your body enough to be habitable for half-jotuns?

Especially without your magic?

How would the babies survive to term?

Would it even be possible?


	8. Chapter 8

Loki pressed a kiss to the top of your head, pulling you into his arms.He had sensed your panic and anxiety and was stopping it before it got worse.“Darling, we will face this together, just like everything else. Everything will be alright.You and the children will be under close supervision from the best healer in the nine realms,” he reassured you.“Everything will be alright,” he promised.It was all he could do.You relaxed in his arms.He was right.You and the children were in the best care, in the best hands. 

And the realm would rally around their princess to keep you safe. To help you in any way you could.

“Don’t forget that your father wishes to see you, darling,” Frigga told Loki when you were calm again. 

Loki nodded, acknowledging her words.He turned to you, pulling back enough that you could look up into his green eyes.“You should get some rest, love.You didn’t sleep much last night,” he told you, giving you an excuse to avoid meeting with Odin. 

You smiled innocently up at him. You knew what he was doing and you could play that game too.“I can go lie down after we see what your father wants,” you told him warmly.He sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to convince you without upsetting you.Just because you were pregnant and without your powers didn’t mean you were helpless, especially not this early in the pregnancy.

“Very well.Then you are lying down, love,” he told you.He tried to sound firm. He really tried. His tone came out lovingly exasperated.As usual.He always had trouble being firm with you unless you were being particularly stubborn. Self detrimentally stubborn. 

You smiled and kissed his cheek.“Of course I will,” you told him and actually intended to do so. As long as nothing terrible happened in the meantime. 

That always tended to be the problem with you getting any rest.

Some emergency always came up.

You both stood from the bed and hugged Mama Frigga to thank her for her help.You placed your hand automatically on Loki’s arm to let him lead you to Odin’s meeting room.You were meeting in a small venue than the throne room to discuss matters of the crown away from the prying eyes and ears of the court. 

You’d spent quite a lot of time in that meeting room since Loki had begun being groomed to be named heir.Loki insisted that you have equal power to him, equal say in the matters of the realm.He didn’t want to continue the practice of all the previous kings of Asgard of being the sole ruler of being above his wife.So he insisted you had equal power.And the court seemed to accept it on the days you ruled together.And even on the one you had ruled on your own.They were glad that you were there to take over Loki’s duties when he’d been ill.The people accepted the gentle healer on the throne, especially when the gentle healer was perfectly capable of defending herself as well as them. 

You’d changed a lot from the timid, shy, healer Thor had rescued all those years ago.

So you and Loki made your way to Odin’s meeting room where he and Thor were waiting for you.Sif hadn’t fought to be included in these kind of meetings.She was happy in her role and knew that Loki was being groomed to be heir.Even if he didn’t yet.

Odin looked up from his conversation with Thor. “Well?” he asked and you could swear you saw hope in his eye.He wanted good news.He wanted grandchildren.You could see it in his eye.

You nodded as you and Loki took your seats at the meeting room’s table.“The Allmother confirmed the pregnancy,” you told him formally.You were extra careful around Odin, extra formal, extra polite. He still could smite you where you stood if he disagreed with you and that wasn’t something you wanted to risk.Besides, Loki couldn’t handle the loss and his relationship with Odin was still being repaired after Odin’s awful parenting and everything Loki had been through before he’d stumbled into your life.Including losing you before you’d even been born.It had taken him nearly eighteen years to find you again and he wasn’t risking losing you again. Ever.“We are having twins,” you added.Loki inclined his head in agreement, verifying your words.

Odin actually lit up.He was just like any other parent with the news that he was getting grandchildren.“That is excellent news indeed!” he told you both warmly.You saw Loki’s cheeks tiny with a hint of purple, pleased to make his father proud for once.“You will be remaining in Asgard for the duration of the pregnancy?” he asked Loki, though it was a formality; he knew the answer already.

You and Loki both nodded your agreement.“Yes, Father, we will be staying on Asgard,” Loki replied.He’d made an effort to start calling Odin ‘father’ again after they both began working to rebuild their relationship.

Odin nodded his agreement. “Wise decision, as all of your decisions have been these last few years,” he looked between Loki and Thor.“I know I have not always done right by you boys.I did what I thought was best at the time, what I thought was best for the realm. It is time for decisions to be made, though, for the future of the realm,” Odin paused while boy of his sons waited with baited breath, wondering what he was up to. 

“It is time I name a proper heir,” Odin finally said.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor jumped to his feet, his chair clattering to the floor as he did.“What do you mean, a proper heir?” he demanded of Odin.You understood his feelings.Though he hadn’t been acting as heir in years, he had still thought he would be named the official heir.Especially since: “I was to be coronated as official heir all those years ago, when the frost giants interrupted the ceremony,”

Odin raised a hand to stop Thor’s words before he could reach a full tirade.Loki sat patiently, listening and waiting, observing.Thor was the brother of hot rash temper.Loki was cool, calm, and eternally collected.At least that’s how he always appeared on the outside. 

And that’s why he would make the better king.

Thor just didn’t see it at the moment, blinded by his own emotions.

Thor stopped speaking at the silent command, but growled, barely leashing in his temper to listen to what Odin had to say. Thor righted his chair and sat again, gruffly.He fought to rein in his temper and nodded to Odin to continue.

“Yes, you were to be coronated as heir due to your position as my firstborn son,” Odin replied.“However, you know our laws, or well you should.When there is more than one child, the heir to the throne is determined by which child is the one better suited for the crown, which one the realm needs to rule us.You both have your strengths and weaknesses.You were both raised and born to be kings, but only one of you can ascend the throne,” Odin told them both stoically. 

“Father-” Thor started. 

Loki remained silent and you could see the gears turning in his brilliant mind.He still thought that Thor was going to be chosen.Thor had seen what Loki hadn’t.Thor saw that he wasn’t the best fit, despite how he was raised, despite what he was led to believe all these years.

Loki still thought that he wouldn’t be chosen.That he would be overlooked in preference for the golden son who was so like Odin. 

He didn’t understand the realms didn’t need another Odin.They needed strength, yes, but they needed a calm calculating mind.They needed someone who was shrewd politically.They needed someone who could nurture the relationships between the realms and bring a proper peace.

Thor couldn’t do that. 

Thor was great at hitting things with his stupid hammer, but he didn’t have a diplomatic bone in his body.He wasn’t what the realms needed. 

You and Loki had been being groomed for the past few years to take the throne.You understood, though Loki didn’t, that you were being tested to see if you could handle it.The people loved you.They loved the effect you had on the dark prince.They loved how you were both fair with the treatment of all the people, from the highest noble to the lowest scullery maid.They honored and respected you and your decisions.

They even respected you on the throne alone, though you were only a princess by marriage.They still respected your wisdom, judgement, and caring.

Just as they respected Frigga’s.

You had learned from the best after all.

But Loki didn’t believe that Odin would ever let a frost giant sit on the throne of Asgard, even with an Asgardian at his side, even having been raised Asgardian.Even with the years of practice ruling.Loki merely thought those months of practice every year were just a duty, a favor to the crown.You saw it in his eyes, in his stiff expression while he was fighting not to show emotion. 

He didn’t understand.

And was about to have the rug yanked out from under him.

So was Thor.

You saw it, but neither of the boys did. 

You mourned for the outcome of this revelation.

“What is your decision, Allfather?” you finally pressed, knowing this wouldn’t get resolved until you had, until you forced Odin to get the words out.You were carefully polite about it, you knew better than to upset Odin, but you also knew how to ask the question without getting smited.It was a skill you’d picked up over the last few years.Odin was hard to deal with, and deadly if you didn’t learn how to deal with him quickly. Needless to say, you’d learned to deal with him quickly.

Odin paused, made sure he had all of your attention before he spoke again. You could see that he didn’t want to speak yet.He didn’t want to admit this truth, but there was no option.“Tradition decrees that the heir be officially named when they or their spouse are expecting their first child.That tradition will continue to be followed,” Odin told you all. 

You knew it.

Loki couldn’t believe it, not without hearing the official words.“… Father?” he asked softly, unsure. He was assuming Thor would be chosen, but that’s not what Odin’s words were sounding like.He couldn’t accept Odin’s decision otherwise without hearing the official words.

Odin nodded.He knew he hadn’t treated Loki well in the past, though their relationship had improved in recent years.“I have watched you both carefully over these last years.I have evaluated your strengths and skills and weighed them against what the realms need.I have trained you both, raised you both, taught you as best I could.Only one of you can ascend the throne.It is my decision that the best choice for the nine realms, is Loki,”


	10. Chapter 10

“Loki?” Thor demanded incredulously, jumping back to his feet, lightning sparking around him. “The crown was to be mine!” he protested, sounding like an insolent child.And proving Odin’s point as to why Loki was the better candidate for king.“I was to be coronated when _he_ interrupted the ceremony with frost giants!” he roared in anger.

You stood slowly, with a grace and gentleness that you learned from Frigga.It was an effective strategy against the volatile tempers of Asgardian warriors.They noticed the gentle ladies in their midst and were all trained to protect them. 

All three pair of eyes turned to you as you stood.You didn’t have your magic to intimidate them, but you didn’t need it.You placed one hand on the table in front of you.“You can’t honestly say you didn’t see this coming,” you told Thor firmly.Odin sat back and watched you.You could feel him evaluating you. 

Thor’s temper rose.He was incredibly easy to read when lightning was sparking around him.You faced him without fear.Despite that he was angry, he wouldn’t hurt you.Even without your powers, you didn’t feel any fear of him. Hel, you’d throw down with him if that’s what it took.Even without your powers. 

It was a big change from when you used to be terrified of the powerful men.It had been years since you’d been like that, thankfully, but when you’d first lived with the Avengers you’d hidden from everyone while you were without your powers, not trusting that they wouldn’t take advantage of your weakness.It had been understandable at the time.You’d come from bad foster homes before you’d ended up with the team.And they were all super powered in some way, shape, or form.

You weren’t afraid anymore and didn’t flinch when Thor glared at you. 

“Why do you say that, lady?” he demanded, his words clipped as he tried to hold onto some semblance of manners and courtesy.You were his sister-in-law after all.He had to be somewhat polite, even if he was pissed.

“You were both raised to be kings and trained for it from the time you were children,” you started.Loki and Thor both nodded while Odin listened stoically to your words.“Consider the past few years, though, Thor.Really think about it.Who has been being groomed for the throne?Who has been taking over the court for months at a time?Loki and I have acted as regents when the Allfather and Allmother were needed elsewhere,” you were extra polite in front of Odin.

He still _did_ scare you.

Thor looked a little chastened.He’d been galavanting around Midgard hitting things with his stupid hammer while you were ruling Asgard on Odin’s behalf.He’d been enjoying that arrangement for years as Odin and Frigga called on Loki to rule more and more often.Thor should have put in the work, or complained about it earlier, instead of just letting Loki take over and then being mad when Loki was chosen to rule instead of him.

“You didn’t even come to Asgard to see how Loki was faring acting as regent and you have the gall to demand the throne because you’re older?” you asked calmly.Thor looked like he’d been slapped and his lightning faded instantly.

“I didn’t mean- I-” he spluttered.

You raised a hand to silence him.“You and Loki both have your strengths and weaknesses.You’re a warrior.You always have been.You always will be.That isn’t a bad skill and is vital to the realm.But you and Sif are _both_ warriors and that isn’t what the realms need.We need our warriors, but we also need diplomacy and court savvy and that’s where Loki’s skills lie.We’re in a time of peace, but it’s tenuous, one misspoken interaction with representatives can lead us back to war.We need someone diplomatic on the throne, someone who can smell lies and court intrigue,” you explained to him.Loki may hate sitting on the throne some days, but he was damn good at it.

Loki listened silently to what you had to say, prepared to jump in and fight his brother if you needed backup.He was impressed that you didn’t, especially without your powers.He was more impressed, though, that you would stand up to Thor to not only defend your love, but to defend his claim to the throne.Defend that he should have it by right.

Thor considered your words, considered his actions over the past few years.He sighed heavily when he came to the same conclusion you had.“You’re right as always, Sig,” he told you warmly once he’d calmed his temper. 

You gave him a warm smile in return and noted that Odin looked impressed at your ability to calm an angry Thor with just a few words. 

Thor nodded to Odin and took his seat again.“I apologize, I was simply surprised by the news,” he told the room as you took your seat as well, smoothing your long skirt as you sat.You’d gotten surprisingly used to Asgardian dresses over the last years.

“Though I did not take this into consideration, as this decision was made awhile ago, though not officially announced, there is also the consideration of succession of the throne,” Odin started once you were all seated again.“Lady Sigyn is with child, so the line of succession is confirmed for another generation,” he reminded you all. 

Neither Thor nor Loki could argue that. You were with child and Sif was not.It was a valid reason to choose one son over the other, the line of succession had to be secure.

It made you feel better to hear that Odin hadn’t made the decision based on that criteria.You would’ve heard the lie in his words if he had.You’d learned that skill from Loki after all.

“You will be sworn in as crown prince tomorrow morning in front of the court,” Odin told Loki.

You saw the change in Loki’s eyes as he seemed to finally, finally accept that he was really being named as the heir to the Asgardian throne. It was something he thought would never happen, but he was finally starting to accept that it was really, truly happening.

He was going to be king.


	11. Chapter 11

Odin dismissed the three of you and you all left the conference room as soon as was seemly.Both Loki and Thor were still shocked, though you saw that Thor had accepted Odin’s decision.He had finally realized that Odin had been grooming you and Loki to take over the throne for him one day.You’d been practicing and preparing for it.Now, it was just a matter of Loki being officially named heir. 

Which would mean that one day you’d be queen.

It was strange to think of.It wasn’t that long ago that you were a foster kid passed from house to house until you ended up with the Avengers.Now, you were a princess of Asgard.And eventually would be queen.

It was also hard to imagine an Asgard without Mama Frigga in it.She would always be _the_ queen and you relied on her experience when you were working in the healing wing.Except… it had been years since you’d really relied on her.You’d taken over the healing wing for the first time years ago when Odin went into the Odinsleep and Frigga had been unable to assume the throne.Loki had assumed the throne in her absence and you took control of the healing wing.It had gone swimmingly, and you’d both been called upon to take over the throne multiple times since then.You should’ve been expecting this.

It wasn’t that you _weren’t_ expecting it, just that you hadn’t expected the official announcement _now_ especially with the announcement that you were with child, with twins, being announced at the same time. 

It was a lot to take in all at once and you could see that Loki had reached his limit of shocking news for the day.You placed your hand on his arm.“We’ll see you at dinner, Thor,” you told the oaf, who was dealing with his own shock.He nodded and went his own way, probably to drink with the morons.You didn’t blame him for it today.“C’mon, Lo, let’s head up to our room,” you told Loki gently.You both needed to process all this information.Loki nodded and the pair of you walked back to your suite. 

You saw your bag of books had been carefully unpacked on your bookshelves in the consort’s suite.You rarely spent time in the consort’s suite of Loki’s chambers, but it was nice to have your own personal rooms on the occasion you did want privacy.It was also nice having servants since they’d moved and unpacked all of your books for you. It had taken a long time to get used to having servants. Now, you were definitely used to them on Asgard.

Loki closed your shared suite’s door behind him after you were inside.He took a seat on his favorite couch in your sitting room with a heavy sigh.You sat next to him on the couch and wrapped your arms around him.“Are you ok?” you asked him gently.

“I-” he paused, tried to find words.There were tears in his eyes.“I never thought-” he faltered again.

You pulled his head down onto your shoulder and stroked his hair.It always soothed him when you played with his hair.He’d even given you a new lovelock for your hair after you’d used to one he’d given you to track him and save his life. “What’s wrong, love?” you asked him gently, hoping he wasn’t upset about the babies.

“Nothing’s wrong,” he reassured you quickly, even as his arms wrapped around you and he buried his head in your shoulder.He used to do the same to Frigga as a child and he still had the habit with you when he had emotions.He definitely had emotions today. “Everything is wonderful.It’s just… it’s… it’s so much.All at once,” he admitted softly.“I love every moment of it.It’s everything I could possibly ever have wanted and more,” he reassured you.“I just wasn’t expecting to become heir to the throne.Or for you to be with child.Or twins.And especially not all on the same day,”

You stroked his hair soothingly.“I know, love, I know.It’s a lot all at once,” you soothed. 

“I’m going to be a father,”

“Yes, Lo, an excellent father, 12 billions times a better father than Odin was to you,”

“I’m going to be a father to twins,” the disbelief in his voice just grows, though so does the joy in his eyes

You laughed.“Yes, Lo, twins,” you told your adorable overwhelmed husband.

“I can’t believe.One child on Asgard is rare enough.But two??”

“I meant to ask earlier.Asgardians notoriously have a hard time conceiving, that’s why it’s such a shock that I’m pregnant already.Do you know…” you paused, knowing he hated talking about his Jotun heritage, but it would be important in the coming months for you to know more about his heritage. The children would be half-Jotun after all.“Do you know if that’s the case for the Jotuns as well?” you asked him gently.

He shook head head, refusing to lift it from your shoulder while you were stroking his hair.Especially when discussing and uncomfortable subject.“I really don’t know much about the Jotuns, not besides the lies and half-truths the Allfather fed us our entire lives.We were raised to think them nothing more than savages.We learned nothing more about them besides that.And how to defeat them in battle of course,”

“Fire,” you said softly.Your Loki was weak to all heat, including Midgardian summers, too hot water, spicy food, and most especially fire.

Loki nodded.“Perhaps…” he sighed and tried again.“Perhaps it is time I learn the truth about the people I come from,” he said softly, finally, finally accepting that he was Jotun.It took the knowledge that his children would be half Jotun, that you would be carrying half-Jotun children, for him to accept that they _were_ his heritage and you both needed to know more about them.

For your sake

But more importantly, for the sake of the twins.


	12. Chapter 12

You woke bright and early the next morning.There was a lot of work to do and not a lot of magic to do it with. In fact, you had _no_ magic to do it with. You were already fed up with not having your powers.This was going to be a long nine months indeed. 

A very long nine months.

You climbed out of bed and stared at your closet.You couldn’t remember the last time you’d actually dressed manually.You usually used magic to change your clothes.It was so much faster and easier.Especially with the complicated Asgardian gowns you had to wear here. 

You turned to your husband with illogical pleading tears in your eyes.You shouldn’t be crying over a dress.You weren’t crying over the dress.You weren’t hormonal enough for that, it was far too early for such things.You realized you were crying over the frustration of the lack of magic. 

“Can I burn my entire wardrobe of formalwear and replace it with clothes that I don’t need an army of maids to dress me in?” you growled as you stared at your formal dresses. 

Loki chuckled, until he saw your frustrated tears.“Darling, what is this really about?” he asked you gently as he came up and wrapped his arms around you from behind, pressing a soft kiss to your hair as he wrapped himself around you.You were used to such affection from Loki.He’d been touch starved for so many centuries that he still craved any amount of contact he could get.He only seemed truly content when he had you in his arms, or vice versa.Especially vice versa. 

You never minded in the slightest.

You sighed heavily and leaned back against Loki.“I hate not having my magic,” you admitted, trying not to whine. You felt like you were whining.“I’ve just… always had it and the thought of nine months without…” you sighed again.You and Loki both had so much power that you had to bleed it off so it didn’t go haywire from disuse.So you were used to doing so many everyday things with magic that you _could_ do by mortal means, to blow off power, or admittedly just for ease. You couldn’t even remember the last time you’d done your hair or makeup by hand.

You weren’t sure you actually knew _how_ to do makeup anymore.

Or if you ever had.

Loki turned you to face him and pulled you into his arms.“We’ll get through this together, my love,” he reassured you gently.“I will be with you to help you every step of the way. I know it will be difficult without your magic, but I am here for you, all you ever need do is ask,” he said and kissed your forehead.You relaxed in his arms, comforted by your husband’s presence and reassurance. “Now, let’s get us dressed and ready for my coronation,” he stumbled over the last word as if he still couldn’t believe it.

You leaned up to kiss him softly.“You’ll make a wonderful king someday, Lo,” you reassured him. “As well as a wonderful father,”

He didn’t look so sure about either. 

*

About an hour later, you found yourself on the steps before the throne in your formal finery: a lovely green gown with gold embroidery, as well as your golden circlet.You actually needed it today.You had made your way up to the throne alone for the first time you could recall in a long time, and the first time for such a formal event.Thor and Sif had already made the procession and taken their places on the stairs when you followed behind them and took yours.Sif was across from you with Thor one stair up from her.Odin was sitting in his throne with Frigga at his side.The entire royal family was in attendance for this event.The swearing in of the crown prince was a realms wide event.There were dignitaries in the crowd from the other realms as well as the nobles of Asgard. 

Even without your powers, you could practically feel Loki’s nerves. 

He was waiting just outside the double-doors for his cue to make his procession. He quickly ran out of time as Odin nodded to the guards and the doors opened and Loki’s procession began.He looked absolutely stunning in his formal finery, his golden horned helm, his green cape as he strode confidently to the stairs of the throne.His spine was straight and he exuded an air you knew he didn’t really feel. 

The crowd watched as Loki made his way to the stairs.Most had seen that this was coming, especially with how often you and Loki had taken the throne in recent years.Though Loki hadn’t seen it. He had still thought that Thor would be heir.Probably until the very moment he was striding toward the throne.

No, not even then.

You saw the realization truly hit when Loki dropped to one knee at the steps to the throne, removing his helmet as he did and setting it carefully beside him.Each movement was proscribed, part of the ritual of this ceremony. 

You caught Loki’s eye before Odin started and gave him a reassuring smile.Everything was working out exactly how it was supposed to.

Odin banged his staff to call the crowd to order, to start the formal announcement of his heir.The crowd silenced instantly.“I have called you all here today to confirm my choice for heir to the throne of Asgard,” he started.There was a pause as the crowd took in his words.You glanced at Thor and saw that he had finally accepted Odin’s decision and was glad for his brother, glad Asgard would be in your capable hands.You were glad that the realms seemed to accept the decision as well. 

There was some unspoken signal and Loki looked up at Odin, ready to swear his oaths. Odin continued speaking when Loki looked up at him. “Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The official claim as next in line to the sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every King,” he turned his attention solely on Loki.Solely on his son.And you realized, that finally, after all these centuries, finally Odin saw Loki as his son.Not a pawn.Not an adopted child.Not lesser.But his true son and heir. 

Odin actually had pride in his eyes when he spoke to Loki.“Loki Odinson do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?”

“I swear,” Loki replied in a firm, clear voice.

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?:

“I swear,”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the realms?” Odin was more forceful on the last and most important of the oaths.

Loki didn’t hesitate before his replied with his “I swear.”You could see the smile he was trying to contain at the actual pride on his father’s face.It was his dream come true. 

“Then I, Odin Allfather, on this day, proclaim you crown prince of Asgard, to ascend the throne as my successor when I step down or upon my demise,” he announced and banged Gungnir again to make the proclamation official.Loki was allowed to stand and the gathered crowd roared in applause. Pride was evident on all of your faces at Loki’s accomplishment, though Odin’s was the one Loki most appreciated in that moment. 

“Congratulations, my son,” Odin told Loki with real pride in his voice when he had come down the stairs to his son. 

“Thank you, Father,” Loki replied before Frigga, then you hugged him.

Even Thor got a hug that day without being stabbed.

Loki must’ve been in a good mood indeed. 


	13. Chapter 13

Loki spent the next few months cramming everything Odin still had to teach him about taking over the throne officially into his brain as quickly as possible.There was a lot to learn and Loki was trying to master it all as quickly as possible.He’d been taught to rule since he was a child, but he never thought he’d be taking the throne, as Thor was always favored for it.So there were things he hadn’t paid enough attention to, assuming that Thor was going to rule instead of him. 

Odin had told Loki that after the children were born, after things were calm and you were on stable footing with the children, once the realms were in a good place, then he would be stepping down as king. Loki would take the throne then with Odin staying on as his advisor.

Loki was nervous beyond all belief.Though he wouldn’t let anyone but you know about his nerves or concern.He always presented a competent, capable demeanor to the court and people.He especially displayed that to his father. 

But to you? 

You got to see the real Loki, to see the emotions he hid from everyone else (except perhaps his precious mama, but even that was rare).Which also meant that you were the one he came to when he was overwhelmed or his self-doubt flared up. 

Just because Loki was busy spending those months preparing to take the throne didn’t mean you were sitting bored in your suite twiddling your thumbs.You were working with Frigga to prepare to take over the healing wing from her.You covered for her before, of course, and took it over for months at a time, but there were ins and outs and all sorts of details you still had to learn.Especially as she had the same plan as Odin did, to step down from her role and retire to an advisory position, sometime shortly after the children were born.

You were just as busy as Loki was and some days it felt like you barely saw him.

You were also on a shorter timeline.Frigga had warned you that carrying twins would be harder on you than a single child and she fully expected that you would end up on bed rest long before the end of your pregnancy.That was a prospect that you were dreading more than anything.

Except maybe the actual giving birth part.

That was pretty terrifying too, even with the best healers in the nine realms helping you through it. 

But that was a problem for a different day.

The problem for this particular day was when Loki was woken to the lovely, dulcet sounds of his wife throwing up the entire contents of your stomach, though you hadn’t eaten anything yet that day.He rushed into the bathing room and held your hair while you were violently ill.It was all he could do to help you. 

You finally got your nausea back under control.Or ran out of things in your stomach and was able to sit back against Loki.“Are you alright, now, witchling?” he asked nervously as he knelt and stroked your sweat-damp hair back from your face.

“Yeah,” you groaned.“Morning sickness just sucks,” you informed him, your hand going to your swollen stomach.You couldn’t believe you were already so big after just a few months, but you were carrying twins and you felt it every time you moved.Loki’s hand was under your elbow, his arm around you and he hauled you back to your feet.You were grateful for his super strength as you didn’t feel bad for him helping you when you knew he could bench-press a semi.Lifting one pregnant lady to her feet wasn’t a strain on him.

Loki led you back to the bedroom and looked over you with concern. His hand touched your cheek, then your forehead. “Darling, you’re burning up,” he told you with concern.“Why don’t I take you to Mother?”

Loki was always sure there was something wrong with your pregnancy and always trying to drag you off to see Frigga for whatever his imagined issue was with your health.So far all of his worrying had been for nothing, but he was even more concerned this time.

“I’m sure it’s fine, love,” you tried to reassure him.

For your effort, you got bundled in your robe with slippers on your feet and dragged down to the healing wing to see Frigga.You huffed and rolled your eyes, but allowed Loki to drag you away.He was worried, really worried.“You’re much, much too warm, witchling.And you haven’t kept down anything in two days,”

Of course he’d kept track.

He led you to the healing wing, though you hardly needed guidance, and got you settled in one of the private rooms to wait for Frigga to arrive. She did so quickly.You and the heirs to the throne were her top priority in the healing wing.Always. 

Frigga looked you over with the soulforge after listening to Loki’s accounts of what was wrong with you this time.

Instead of dismissing his concerns, Frigga actually looked worried herself.She turned to you and checked your temperature and the temperature of the children. 

And then Frigga did something the always polite healer rarely ever did.

She cursed the rudest Asgardian word you’d ever heard.

Well… that couldn’t be a good thing.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mother? What is it?” Loki demanded with panic in his voice.You didn’t blame him for panicking, but you were too shocked by Frigga’s bad language to pay it much mind at the moment.

Then what she’d actually said kicked in and your stomach dropped in fear and pain.Frigga’s words, her tone, her concern.Frigga _never_ lost her cool in the healing wing.She was known for her eternal calm, her gentle healer’s nature.You were training to follow in her footsteps and knew her better than almost everyone except Loki and Odin. 

In short, there wasn’t much that could shake Frigga’s calm.

There was even less that could make her curse.

Frigga had you lie back on the bed and activated the full soulforge so you and Loki could see what she had and what had concerned her so much. You saw the image of yourself appear above you, which was definitely a weird feeling.You looked over the image as Frigga manipulated it so she could show you what the problem was.Loki held your hand tightly while she did and you felt his worry and concern.

You realized the problem immediately when Loki’s hand was pulled into the soulbond image as well.It was a thermal image, showing your body temperature.It was higher than normal range for an Asgardian, which was already slightly warmer than a human.Except for the two shapes in your stomach and Loki’s hand in yours. Both Loki and the twins were much colder than you.Nearly as cold as ice.

The twins were half-jotun.

Loki was full-jotun as far as anyone knew.

Of course there were problems.

None of you had considered that your body might not be able to sustain them, that they would need a cooler environment to survive.You had all assumed they would be able to thanks to their Asgardian halves. You had assumed your body would adapt.

This wasn’t adapting.

If this kept up they would die.

And possibly take you with them.

“Are they alright?” you asked Frigga quickly once you’d grasped the problem.You knew there was no way they could be, but you had to get Frigga talking.You needed options and you needed them fast.Especially before the fever got bad enough to scramble your brain. You needed to cool your body temperature quickly for all three of your sakes. 

She shook her head.“They can’t survive like this. We have to find a way to cool them down, quickly.” Your heart fell. 

The twins were in trouble. 

“How?” you asked while Loki was horrified at the news.You didn’t know a way to safely lower your body temperature enough for them to survive.

“We have to lower your core temperature-” Frigga started, considering the best and safest way to do that.

“Mother, she’s not a jotun, we can’t just drop her temperature to jotun levels!” Loki protested, worried for your safety as much as the twins.If not more than the twins.You were worried for all three of you.

“I know, darling,” Frigga said as she summoned a spellbook.“Drop your illusion and cool her temperature for now.I have a better solution, but it’ll take me a little while,”

Loki hesitated. He absolutely hated dropping his illusion ever. He hated people seeing him as a jotun, much less touching anyone with his increased cold.Even after all this time, he still saw himself as a monster.You squeezed his hand.“It’s alright, Loki.It’s just me and Mama Frigga,” you reassured him.No one else would see him.He would be safe changing forms in front of the pair of you. It wasn’t like you hadn’t seen him in jotun form before.Though it only happened rarely.Usually only extreme cold, sickness, or weakness caused him to revert to his natural form. 

You and Frigga both knew the fever you had would kill the children.It was your body demanding you cool down to save them.An SOS signal of sorts.Abusing Loki’s jotun abilities was the fastest way to get your temperature down.He was way more effective than ice.

Loki hesitated another moment before he closed his eyes and let the magic that kept him looking and feeling Asgardian fade away, leaving him with his sapphire, rune-marked skin, and crimson eyes.You gave him a warm smile when he opened his eyes again.“Handsome as ever, peacock,” you reassured him.

“You are fever dazed and biased anyway,” Loki told you warmly as he placed his blue hand on your forehead, the other on your stomach above the twins, using his powers to help cool your body temperature. He stayed like that until you cooled, but the second he tried to remove his hands, your temperature shot back up.He replaced his hands in an instant.

He looked over to Frigga. “We need a more permanent solution,” he told her, panic seeping back into his voice.You couldn’t stay like this for the rest of your pregnancy. 

“I know, darling.I have a spell, it will just take a little longer to get ready,” Frigga said as she was working from her spellbook.She placed a hand on your stomach and you watched in the soulforge as she twined magic together to surround the twins with pockets of cold that wouldn’t affect your core temperature, but would keep them safe.Frigga sagged when it was done.“The spell will need to be recharged every few days” she warned Loki and showed it to him so he could memorize it. Cold spells were easier for him to cast and wouldn’t drain him as much as they would anyone else.

“Thank you, Mother,” Loki breathed a sigh of relief when all of your vitals returned to normal and he was able to summon his illusion back.

You and the twins were all fine.

You’d be fine now that they had enough cold for them.

Hopefully this would be the last pregnancy problem.

Though things never seemed to work out how you hoped.


End file.
